The JTeens: Coming of the Teens
by StellaMagic
Summary: It has been two years since Drago's defeat. A teen from Jackie's past has come to San Fran. The girl will soon find herself in the middle of magical adventures when two familiar boys come looking for her Celtic necklace, starting up the J-Teens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures.

**Ch. 1: New Girl in San Fran**

It has been two years since Drago's defeat at the hands of the J-Team and the newly reformed enforcers. Everyone has resumed their almost normal lives. Jackie is still an archaeologist, but he also helps section 13 retrieve valuable ones from white collar crooks; Jade is going to school much to her dismay; Uncle still runs the shop with Tohru as his assistant in research; the enforcers serve desk jobs at Section 13 while Hak Foo serves as top agent; El Toro is teaching Paco about Lucha Libre; and Viper has resumed her honest life.

One day, Jade came to Uncle's shop right after school. She put her back pack down on a nearby chair. Jackie came to greet her.

"Jade, how was your day at school?" he asked.

"Same old," she replied, "It has been two years since we fought any demons. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm even starting to miss Drago."

"Look on the bright, Jade," Jackie implied, "The world has been seeing more brightness than darkness. Things have never been so peaceful.

Then, Uncle came in with Tohru and a package. "Jade, a package has arrived for you," he said.

"YES!"

Jade grabbed the package and opened it. It was a spy kit.

"Cool! My spy kit arrived," she exclaimed.

"Spy kit?" Jackie said.

"Yeah. If I'm gonna be a Section 13 agent when I'm older, I gotta start small. It comes with fingerprint set, a no-flash instant camera, magnifying glass, infer-red spray, and some smoke bombs for quick get-aways."

Jackie seemed impressed that Jade has found a hobby to her liking. Then, they heard the door open. Coming in is a teen girl with short brown hair, green eyes, a pink jacket and jeans, and a pendant with the Celtic symbol of water in it.

"Jackie Chan!" she said, "Long time no see!"

"Colleen?" Jackie and Uncle said.

"Huh?" Jade said with a confused look in her eyes.

"Hya! It is you!" Uncle said excitingly, "How are you?"

"Just great," Colleen answered, "My mom has a job at the museum as new assistant curator, so we've moved back here. Plus, my grandpa has opened his Celtic antique store."

Colleen looked down and saw Jade. "Hi there," she said to Jade, "What's your name?"

"Jade Chan. I'm Jackie's niece."

"Colleen O'Connell." She looks at Tohru.

"Tohru. I'm the new store assistant."

Tohru turned to Jackie and asked, "So how do you guys know her?"

"Colleen and her family use to be neighbors that lived near Uncle's shop," Uncle explained, "Colleen was Uncle's best customer when she was growing up. As a little girl, she would come in with money to by anything that has to do with Irish culture."

Jackie also explained, "On our spare time, I would teach her some martial arts. She was most interested in Tai Chi, the art of using slow movement and breath."

"That's me: the young martial art apprentice," Colleen stated.

"So how come Tohru and I never met her?" Jade asked.

"My mom was studying ancient history at the University of California, so she sent me to live with my grandpa Angus in Ireland," Colleen explained, "My mom finally got her Master's Degree, so I'm moving back home. Grandpa came to open his own antique store."

"Looks like Uncle has competition."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Thugs in the Store**

Colleen took Jade, Jackie Tohru, and Uncle over to her Grandpa Angus's shop, which is called Angus's Celtic Time Pieces. It was just a few blocks away from Uncle's Rare Finds. Colleen opened the door and showed them in.

"Grandpa, are you here?" Colleen called.

An old man in a green sweater and jeans comes in from the back.

"Just checking inventory, Colleen," the old man said, "Who are your friends?"

"Grandpa, these are the Chans. They are the neighbors I told you about."

"Colleen tells us you are a collector of ancient Celtic artifacts," Uncle states.

"Indeed. Our family is descended From Ireland during the Middle Ages. Colleen has told me a lot about the Chans. Which one of you is Jackie?"

"That would be me, and the young girl is my niece Jade," Jackie introduces.

Jackie looks at a nearby clock and realizes what time it is. He is needed in the museum in thirty minutes to help set up some ancient Roman artifacts that came in.

"I hate to leave so soon, but I'm needed at the museum!" Jackie says as he rushed over, "Sorry, we can talk later! Thank you!"

"Don't worry. My daughter Katie should be there to start her job."

"Can Uncle help with anything for your shop?"

"Colleen tells me you are very good when it comes to doing research," Angus stated, "I could use some help with some antiques that came in. Can you help me determine which era they are from?"

"Piece of cake. Tohru, can you fetch me my Celtic books at the shop?"

"Sure, Sensei."

Tohru walked back to the shop. Colleen showed Uncle and Jade the door to the back room.

Colleen said, "The antiques are right in the back room. I'll show you which artifacts just arrived."

Colleen, Uncle, and Jade went into the back room. Her grandfather Angus was washing his counter when he heard the doorbell. Two boys came into the store. One is a tough, slightly muscular blonde wearing a red shirt and black pants and leather jacket. The other boy was wearing similar clothes, except he had a gray shirt and dark hair.

"Are you Angus O'Connell?" asked the blond boy.

"Yes. Who are you?" Angus asked suspiciously.

"Just two new boys in town," The black-haired boy responded.

"We came in search of a Celtic necklace," the blonde boy said.

Colleen was about to come out with Jade when they stopped and overheard the conversation. Colleen looked at her necklace and realized they were probably after hers. Jade got a good look at the guys and then had suspicious look in her eyes.

"Hmmmm. There's something familiar about those two," Jade implied.

"We better stay hidden, Jade," Colleen said, "No telling how dangerous those guys are."

"What kind of necklace are you gentlemen looking for?"

"One with the Celtic Symbol of Water on it of course," The blonde boy answered, "We saw a young girl come in here wearing it."

The black-haired boy saw a picture of Angus with Colleen when she was about Jade's age. He picks it up and shows it to Angus.

"What a coincidence," he said arrogantly, "She looks like the same girl in this picture."

"You two better leave my granddaughter alone!" Angus demanded, "That necklace of hers is not for sale!"

"Oh it will be up for sale," the blonde threatened, "It will be in your family's best interest if you hand over that pretty little necklace. Have that necklace brought to us by noon tomorrow; otherwise, your granddaughter will be the one to deal with us."

Jade took a picture of the two boys with her no-flash camera. They both walked to the door and out of it. They were now standing outside talking. Colleen took a wine glass and put it against the door while they were talking. She put her ear against it and listened in on what they were saying.

"That went well," the black-haired boy said, "What are we gonna do?"

"We find the girl and take the necklace," the blonde boy said, "Remember, we have to bring that necklace before sundown tomorrow. Their lives are at stake."

"Whose lives?" Colleen asked herself.

The boys ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Colleen Comes to Section 13**

Jade, Uncle, and Tohru came out of the backroom. They looked very concern for Angus and Colleen.

"Are you alright, Angus?" Uncle asked.

"I'm fine," he answered, "But I have to find someplace safe for Colleen."

"No sweat, Mr. O' Connell," Jade said, "I know a much secured place."

Jade got on her cell phone to call Captain Black, the Head of section 13.

"Captain Black, this is Jade. We have someone who is in need of a safe house. How soon can you come?"

Moments later, Colleen, Jade and Tohru arrived at Section 13 while Colleen and Angus were wearing blindfolds. When they have reached the bottom of the stairs, they both took their blindfolds off. They gasped when they saw where they are: Section 13. They turned to their left and saw Captain Black.

"Are they the people you told me about, Jade?" he asked.

"They are, Captain Black," Jade answered, "Colleen. Mr. O'Connell. This is Captain Black. He's the head of Section 13."

"What is Section 13?" Colleen asked.

"It's a special branch of law enforcement, Colleen," Captain Black stated, "Our job is to stop white collar crime on an international scale. You and your grandfather should be safe here since we are underground."

"Does Jackie know about this?" Angus asked.

"I already called him and told him what happened earlier," Jade replied, "He's gonna stop here and give you guys an explanation as soon as he can."

Jade gets out the picture of the guys that came and showed it to Captain Black.

"That's a picture of the two boys that made threats to Mr. O'Connell."

"I'll have our tech services look up on their profiles right away."

While they were talking about what happened, Colleen snuck over to the stairway that leads out. She wanted to find those guys and see what they want with her necklace.

"Those two are being blackmailed by someone," she said to herself, "They said "Their lives are at stake." Whose lives are? I better find them and see why they need my necklace."

Outside the phone booth/elevator to Section 13, the same two boys followed them. They weren't too happy to see who was helping them.

"I can't believe that girl and the old man know the Chans!" the black-haired boy shouted.

"That's always our luck," the blonde boy responded.

Suddenly, their eyes glowed bright red, and they began to transform. Their hands turned into claws; they grow tails, and the black-haired boy grew wings. They revealed themselves to be Drago and Hsi Wu, the demons Jackie fought in the past.

"We only have twenty-four hours before sundown tomorrow," Hsi Wu stated, "Couldn't we break into Section 13?"

"No go, Unc," Drago replied, "Security has probably got tighter since my last attack on it."

"If we don't get that necklace for those goblins soon, they will destroy the rest of our family. Why is a piece of jewelry from the Celtic Age so important to them?"

"I don't know. We're gonna have to wait until that girl comes out. When she does, we'll grab her, snag the necklace, and get back to the portal back."

Then, they saw Colleen sneaking around.

"Now's our chance," Drago said. They transformed back into their human forms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Demons Revealed**

One hour has gone by. Everyone at section 13 has been looking for Colleen. One agent walked up to Captain Black and Jade in his office.

"Any sign of her?" Captain Black asked the agent.

"Sorry, but all of our top forces looked all over," he reported, "No sign of the girl anywhere."

Jackie came in after some hard searching.

"I check with her mother and some of the places Colleen would go to," he said, "No luck and her mom and grandfather are worried sick."

Jade asked the agent, "Did you at least find out about the two gangster boys that came by her shop?"

The agent answered, "Negative on that. We check every juvenile record in even the National database, and there is no ID on these boys. It is like they have never existed."

Jade took another look at the picture of the boys. Her eyes suddenly widened, and she shook as she went woooo.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Jackie asked out of concern.

"Jackie, I just had the willies!"

Jade ran to her room which is down the hall. Jackie and Captain Black were confused about why Jade would have the willies. They followed her to her room has she got out tracing paper from her desk drawer. Then, Jade took out a pen and put the tracing paper over the photo. She doodled on the tracing paper. Jackie and Captain Black came in.

Jackie asked, "Jade, what are you doing?"

Jade responded, "Call me crazy, but I think I know why those two boys look familiar, though I hope I'm wrong."

Jade was finally done doodling on the tracing paper and screamed a little. Captain Black and Jackie took a look at the doodle and see Drago and Hsi Wu in the picture. Jackie screamed as well.

"DRAGO AND HSI WU?!!" Jackie exclaimed.

"And Colleen probably went after them to see what's up!" Jade said, "We better get Uncle to locate her!"

"I have a feeling those two won't be hard to find," Jackie said.

Meanwhile, Colleen was just walking past the park wondering about why they want her necklace when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello."

Answering is her grandfather Angus.

"Colleen, where are you?" her grandfather said, "Everyone is out looking for you."

"I'm at the park trying to find the thugs that threaten you. I wanted to find out why they want my necklace so badly."

"Colleen, it is important you return to Section 13. Your necklace can't fall into the wrong hands.

"Does this have anything to do with my special talent?"

"It does, and your necklace contains an even greater power that's dangerous when its purpose is known."

Colleen was about to ask what he meant when her cell phone got snatched from her hand. She turns and sees Drago and Hsi Wu in human form. Hsi Wu was the one who grabbed the phone. He spoke on it as Angus tried to call for Colleen.

"Sorry, Gramps, but this line is disconnected," Hsi Wu said jokingly.

He drops the cell phone. Colleen didn't show any fear to the two as she stood ready to fight.

"You two don't scare me!" she said to them, "I was trained in the art of Kung Fu and Tai Chi!"

Drago replied, "Then I guess this will be a fair fight…almost."

Drago and Hsi Wu transformed into their true selves and smiled at Colleen as she shows a scared look in her face.

Colleen said, "As Jackie would say: Bad Day."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Demons vs. Water Enchantress**

Colleen stood scared and ready to fight as she saw the two demons. Both Hsi Wu and Drago stood ready to fight as well.

"Who are you two?" Colleen asked.

"Never mind that!" Drago yelled, "Just give us the necklace, and maybe we'll go easy on you."

"Over my dead body!" Colleen shouted.

"That can be arranged," Hsi Wu replied.

Colleen ran right into the park with Drago and Hsi Wu chasing after her. Little did they know is that Jackie and Jade were turning on the corner when they saw them go into the park.

"Looks like Colleen is about to get acquainted with our least favorite demons," Jade said nervously.

They both ran into the park after them. Colleen ran into a playground full of kids. She shouted to the kids and shoed them away so they wouldn't get caught in the fight.

"Hey you kids!" she shouted, "Bad men here! Go! GO!"

The kids stopped their playing and cleared out of the playground. Colleen was looking around frantically until she sees a water fountain.

"Bingo!" she yelled out.

She ran toward the water fountain. Drago and Hsi Wu were not far behind. They came into the playground while Colleen turned on the faucet. Colleen was waving her hand at the water.

"Bad time for a drink, Girl," Drago said as he and his uncle slowly approached her.

"Who said I wanted a drink?" Colleen said deviously with a smile.

Then, she did something extraordinary with the water. She made it float in the air and formed into a shield with her hands levitating it. Drago and Hsi Wu looked with confuse looks.

"A little thing I learned from Avatar," she said, "Allow me to show you some other tricks."

Hsi Wu flew up into the air while Drago unleashed his dragon breath. Colleen managed to dodge the flames while using the water shield to protect herself.

"That is some serious fire power," She said, "But when it's fire against water, water wins!"

She used the water to form a whip and flicked it into Drago's mouth, causing him to cough out water and steam. Then, Colleen heard Hsi Wu screech as he dive-bombed toward her. She reformed the water into a mace and hit Hsi Wu with it, causing him to crash on his face. The two demons got up and ran toward her. Colleen reformed the water into a lance and used it to trip the two. Drago unleashed his breath and evaporated the water Colleen is using. He got up and tried to swipe the necklace from her neck, but Colleen swipe kicked him. Hsi Wu tried to grab her, but Colleen elbowed and punched him the way Jackie would. Both tried to punch her, but Colleen jumped and ran for a nearby water hose. She grabbed it, turned it on and aimed water at the two demons.

"You think a little water and drenched clothes will stop use?" Drago asked.

"No," Colleen replied, "But this move will stop you cold."

Colleen held out her hands and began to wave them slowly. As she did this, she began to breathe deeply. Her move was turning the water on Drago and Hsi Wu into ice. The water crystallized their bodies, entrapping them in blocks of ice. The two demons were struggling to get loose. Colleen was about to run for it when she bumped into Jackie and Jade. Both had seen the fight between her and the demons and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Jackie? Jade?"

"Colleen, how did you-?!" Jackie asked nervously.

"It's a long story," Colleen answered.

"No sweat," Jade replied, "We'll give you an explanation about your two sparring partners if you tell us how you controlled the water like."

"Let's get some distance between us and the demon duo first."

The three ran for it while Drago melted the ice with is fire power. He did the same with his uncle. They were both a little singed by dry and free. Suddenly, a portal opened, showing two shadows with pointy ears.

"Have you snagged the necklace yet?" said the shadow with the burly English accent.

"No!" Drago answered, "She got away with the Chans after giving us some serious water torture!"

Hsi Wu exclaimed, "You never told us this girl would have the power to control and manipulate water!"

The shadow with the screechy voice says, "Never mind that! We need the Celtic Key of Water to fulfill our plans! Remember, Drago, the fate of your family rests with you bringing us the girl's necklace, especially that "Puff the Magic Dragon" imitation you call a father."

The portal suddenly disappeared. Drago growled a little.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Story about the Necklace**

Jade and Jackie took Colleen to a diner that very evening. Luckily, they were the only ones there since people who'd listen in would think they are crazy. The two Chans have already explained to Colleen about their adventures with Shendu and his demon brethren. Colleen was surprised to hear of their adventures.

"Let me see if I am hearing this right," Colleen said, "You took on an evil demon dragon named Shendu and his brothers and sisters? And those two I took down were Hsi Wu, the Sky Demon, and Drago, Shendu's son?"

"Rightaroney," Jade replied.

"Whoa!" Colleen said, "You've been through a lot since I was gone."

"You have no idea," Jackie implied.

"Now tell us about what happened," Jade said, "How were you able to turn water into a fighting weapon?"

"To be honest with you, Jade, I'm not sure myself. As far as I can remember, I have always had the power to manipulate water. I found out about my special ability back when I was about your age. I was able to make the water float in the air just by looking at it. Jackie was always good at Tai Chi. That's why I asked him to teach me. I thought the flow of Tai Chi could help me control my power better, and it did."

"Good call, Colleen," Jackie responded, "But why would those two demons be after your necklace?"

"I think it had something to do what my grandfather said. When I turned thirteen two years ago, my grandfather gave me the Celtic Water charm."

Colleen gets out the necklace and shows it to Jade. It is a Celtic cross with the symbol of Water in the middle.

"That necklace has been a family heirloom dating back to the days of St. Patrick."

"St. Patrick?" Jade asked.

Jackie answered, "St. Patrick was an Irish priest. It is said that he is the reason that the snakes of Ireland were banished."

Colleen continued, "This necklace has been passed down in the O'Connell family since 12th century. Grandpa gave it to me when I told him about my water ability. He said that this necklace contained a purpose, and that I should never let fall into the wrong hands. This necklace may contain great power."

"Maybe," Jade said, "But there are still a few things wrong. One-How did Drago and his uncle get out of the demon land down under? Two-how come Drago is back to his old self? And Three-Why would a pair of Chinese Demons want a necklace from Celtic Ireland?"

"I'm not sure about the first two, but I think the answer to the third might be that they are trying to get it for someone else," Colleen implied.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"Before those two left the shop, I overheard them talking about getting my necklace," Colleen stated, "They said that their lives are at stake. I think the lives they are talking about are the lives of the rest of the demons like Shendu. Someone else is calling the shots. That's why I wanted to follow those two: to find out whom they are working for."

"But who?" Jackie asked, "And why?"

"My grandfather might know. He probably knows more about the necklace than he told me. If we can find out the secret, we can find out who's pulling Drago and Hsi Wu's strings."

They got up and walked out of the diner. What they don't know is that Drago and Hsi Wu were in their human disguises while listening on their conversation.

"It looks like the girl has figured out what is going on, Nephew," the winged demon stated, "Perhaps we should ask for her help in defeating our new foes."

"It's not worth the risk of getting dad and the others crumbled to dust, Hsi Wu," Drago said, "We have to go along with their plan or they're finished."

They walked out of the diner and followed the three.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Captive Sorceress**

The three made it back to Section 13. Jade and Jackie was just telling Uncle and Captain Black about the fight with Drago and his uncle Hsi Wu while Colleen was waiting in Jade's room for her grandfather.

"And then Colleen froze those creeps in their place literally," Jade stated to Uncle.

"What would Drago and his flying uncle want with Colleen?" ask Uncle.

"It is not her they want," Jackie replied, "They want her Celtic necklace. I think her necklace contains some sort of power."

"Impossible!" Uncle exclaimed, "Drago and Hsi Wu are both _Chinese_ Demon Sorcerers. Power or no power, a Celtic necklace is useless because they are not of the same origin of magic. One more thing, how did they get out of the Demon Realm they were banished to? One more thing, how come Drago no longer has the chi of his aunts and uncles?"

"That's what I asked, Uncle," Jade said, "Colleen thinks that someone else is after the necklace and is using Drago and Hsi Wu to get it. She overheard them saying someone is in danger. I think whoever is after the necklace is even stronger than Shendu."

"We may be dealing with an evil that is greater than the demons," Jackie said, "Where's Angus?"

"He and Tohru went back to his shop to get books on Celtic history and folklore for research," Captain Black said, "He should be back in an hour."

"Where's Colleen?" asked Uncle.

"She's hanging in my room until her grandfather gets back," Jade said, "I gave her some of my smoke grenades in case she needs a fast getaway."

Meanwhile, outside Section 13, Drago and Hsi Wu were about to go into the elevator. They have shape-changed into full grown human men in Section 13 uniforms.

"This disguise should help us get in and find the girl," Drago said, "Since we can't get the necklace, we'll just take the girl with us."

"Then lets go to our prize," Hsi Wu said.

They walked into the elevator and went down. In Jade's room, Colleen was just lying on her bed, looking at the necklace. She kept thinking about what Drago and Hsi Wu were talking about back at her shop.

"I'd say those two are in serious trouble," she thought to herself, "I hope this decoy will help them as well as me."

Her real necklace is on Jade's desk in an envelope. She took a store trinket from her store on the way to the park. She also placed a transmitting device on the back of it when she arrived at Section 13. Then, Colleen heard a knock at the door. She opened it and sees two Section 13 agents who looked like Drago and his uncle in human form. She realized who they were and decided to go along with it.

"Who are you guys?" Colleen asked.

"Section 13 agents," says Drago, "We were sent by Captain Black to take you to a safe house."

"What about my grandpa?"

"Hsi Wu says, "He's already there waiting for you. Captain Black's orders."

"If Captain Black says so."

They both take Colleen by the arms and begin to walk out. A moment later, Jade came into the room. She looked around the room for Colleen with no success.

"Colleen?"

She sees the envelope on her desk and opened it. She got out the real necklace and gasped.

"And Jackie says I have trouble staying put," Jade implied.

She ran to tell Jackie what happened. Drago and Hsi Wu were taking Colleen to the garage. They came out of the elevator and took Colleen to one of the black vans. Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Oh no!" Drago yelled, "They know we're here!"

They changed back, grabbed Colleen, opened the door to one of the vans, and pushed Colleen in.

"Get in, Girl!" Drago demanded.

Colleen went into the van willingly. Drago hopped into the Driver seat next to Colleen. Hsi Wu got into the back of the van. Drago hot-wired the van and drove right through the garage doors and out. As they drove out, Colleen spoke up to Drago.

"I was gonna go with you anyway, Drago," she said, "I know your dad is in trouble. I overheard you and your uncle talking about someone's life being at stake if you didn't get my necklace. I know you don't want my necklace, but someone is making you do all this. I wanna help you."

"You can help by giving us that necklace when we get to the drop-off point," Drago says, "My family's life is at stake."

"I understand," Colleen responded, "How much more time do you have?"

"I have only until noon before the portal closes, which is still 9 hours away."

"When we get there, you can tell me everything. Also, this girl has a name: Colleen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Demon Hostages**

A half-hour has passed since they drove away from Section 13. The three parked in front of an alley in downtown San Francisco. Drago got himself out of the van and pulled Colleen out. Hsi Wu got out of the van as well. They went straight into the alley where a portal is in front of them. Drago took Colleen by the arm and took her into the portal. Hsi Wu was right behind them. The three of them walk into the portal and into the demon realm. Colleen had a shocked look in her eyes. The Demon Realm is the way it was: a vast infinite void with orange sky and floating rocks.

"I can see why you guys want out of here," Colleen remarked.

Hsi Wu grabbed Colleen and Drago and flew north from where they are. They kept flying until they made it to where the demons have their meetings. When they got there and landed, Colleen saw a horrific sight. All seven of the demons, Shendu, Po Kong, Tchang Zu, Xiao Fung, Tso Lan, and Bai Tsa, were all turned into stone statues. Colleen realized that this is why Drago wanted the necklace.

"Drago, who did this to your family?" Colleen asked.

Suddenly, a burly English voice called out to answer her questions.

"That would be us, Love," The burly voice said.

Colleen and the two demons look behind her and see three goblins. One is a purple, ogre-like goblin with armor; the second is a skinny green one with red spots and a brown sleeveless jacket and pants; and the other is a gray goblin wearing a sweater and English cap. Each is wearing four of the talismans of Shendu.

"Who are these guys, and for that matter what are they?"

"We're goblins of course," the green one said.

"You two were supposed to bring the necklace, not the wearer of it!" the purple one said to the demons.

"She wouldn't cooperate with us," Hsi Wu explained, "We had to bring her along."

"Drago, what's going on?" Colleen asked nervously.

"It all started yesterday," Drago began to explain. As he did, it flashes back to yesterday when he still had the chi powers and moping grumpily on one of the floating rocks.

"_I was sitting down, trying to come up with a way to escape the realm and get my revenge on the Chans. Then, I heard the screams of my family and flashes of light…"_

Flashes of light were seen as Drago hears the screams of his father, aunts, and uncles. Drago flew over to see what happened. He sees his entire family turned to stone, including his father Shendu. Drago puts his hands on his father's face and begins to shed tears. He then sees the three goblins behind them. He was about to burn them, but they got out a chi urn and drained him until he was back to his original form.

"_Those_ _goblins turned my family to stone and drained me of the chi I absorbed. They had my father's talismans. I was completely outmatched. They said I can have my family back if I got the Celtic Key of Water, which was your necklace. They said I was allowed to have at least one member come with me to help."_

Drago points to Hsi Wu. The purple goblin gets out a medallion and changes Hsi Wu back to flesh.

"_That is when Drago chose me,_" Hsi Wu said,"_He knew that I was the swiftest of the family and wanted my help to get the key faster. The goblins created a portal for us, so we can enter the human realm. We both entered your world and began to search. That is when we saw you helping your grandfather move in."_

This ends the flashback.

"That's why you wanted my necklace," Colleen said, "You just wanted to save your family."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Destroy All Demons**

Colleen, Drago, and Hsi Wu were facing the Goblin Trio. Colleen took off her necklace and decided to hand it over to the goblins herself. She knew Drago and Hsi Wu's family is at stake.

"Colleen, what are you doing?" Drago asked.

"Saving your family, Drago," Colleen replied.

"You're doing that for us, after how we tried to rough you up earlier?" Hsi Wu asked with a confuse look.

"It's a human thing."

Colleen handed the necklace to the purple goblin. He took it without realizing the necklace she is giving him is her decoy. Colleen then slowly walked back to Drago and his uncle.

"You got the necklace, now turn my family back!" Drago demanded.

The green goblin snickered, "Sorry but we've changed our minds about that."

"WHAT?!!" Hsi Wu and Drago shouted.

"Why brings your demon family tree back when we can simply chop it down and save the prince from competition?" the purple goblin said as he laughed.

Drago was about to charge at them when his uncle stopped him. He then pointed the Dragon Talisman at the demons. Drago realized what he was about to do.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The purple goblins blasted all of the demons into rubble. Colleen watched in horror. All of the demons are now rocks and pebbles. Drago ran toward where his father was and picked up a few stones as he began to cry.

"Father! Aunty Bai Tsa! Uncle Tso Lan!" he cried.

Colleen got furious and jumped the purple goblin.

"You Monster!" she screamed.

Colleen managed to snag the dragon talisman before he can throw her down. Meanwhile, Hsi Wu was consoling his nephew.

"Drago, there is nothing we can do for them!" His Wu said.

Drago let out a loud yell. "You goblins are gonna pay!"

The little green goblin used the pig talisman to eye blast Drago as he try to charge at them. Drago fell to the next rock.

"Drago!" Hsi Wu called. He flew over to pick him up until the little green goblin let out another blast but only for the rock above him. The rock fell and pinned Hsi Wu's right wing. He was struggling to get loose.

"I'm stuck!" Hsi Wu shouted.

"We said we would eliminate all of our master's competition for the world, and that includes you two," the purple goblin said as he reached for the Dragon talisman. When he reached it, he noticed it was gone.

"Loose something, Ugly?"

Colleen shouted out. She has the Dragon Talisman with her. She aimed it at the goblin and made him crash on a rock that is further away. Then she blasted the boulder that pinned Hsi Wu, causing him to get free. Hsi Wu flapped his wings.

"Thanks for the save!" Hsi Wu said.

The purple goblin got up and growled.

"Get them!" he commanded the other two. The gray goblin activated the speed and levitation talismans, giving him flight. The green goblin activated the ox talisman, giving him enough strength to lift a boulder.

"Grab on tight!" Hsi Wu commanded.

Both Colleen and Drago grabbed on to him as he took flight. The three fly back to the portal as Colleen blasts the boulder and tries to blast the gray goblin. She managed to give them some distance away from him. They finally made it back to the portal and were about to go through when Hsi Wu got eye beamed in the right wing, causing the three to crash. The goblins were coming in close. Colleen realized that Jade gave her smoke bombs from her spy kit. She got them out of her pocket and threw them to the ground, filling the place up with smoke. The goblins were coughing up the smoke while Colleen and the demons made a break for it through the portal. The gray goblin activated the rabbit talisman to turn into a tornado and clear the smoke. The three goblins jump through the portal and find themselves in San Francisco.

"Never mind the dragon, maiden, and bat demon," said the purple goblin, "We got what we wanted. We are now one step closer to freeing the prince and his royal army."

The three make a run for it. Colleen, Drago, and Hsi Wu were on top of the building on the right of the alley. Hsi Wu was waving his hands in pain because since he can't fly, they had to climb up. Colleen was left in haze about what the goblins say.

"What those three meant by "their prince and royal army?" Colleen asked.

Then, they heard clicking noises behind them. They look over their shoulders and see Section 13 agents with laser guns. Captain Black is with them.

"Step away from the girl, Drago," Capt. Black commanded.

He and his uncle were holding their hands up. Colleen stood in front of them.

"Captain Black, they aren't the ones you should go after," she told him.

All of the agents were baffled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10: Legend of the Four Keys**

Colleen, Drago, Hsi Wu were taken back to Section 13. Colleen was explaining to Jade, Captain Black, and Jackie about what happened in the demon realm. All three were surprised to hear that all the demons, except Drago and Hsi Wu, were overpowered and destroyed by Celtic goblins.

"Shendu? Dai Gui? Bai Tza? All of them are gone?" Jade asked.

"Yes. Drago lost his entire family to them, and the goblins have the talismans you and Jackie told me about," Colleen explained further.

"I don't get it," Jade said, "Why would some goblins destroy the demons just for a piece of Celtic jewelry?"

Then, Uncle, Tohru, and Angus came in to tell the four something.

"Because it is not just any piece of Celtic jewelry, Jade," Uncle started to explain, "It is a magical Celtic Key."

"A key to what?" Jackie asked.

Uncle hit Jackie with two fingers. "OW!"

"Uncle is getting to that, Jackie!" he said, "Angus, I think you should explain to Colleen what we found out from you and your research."

"Indeed," Angus said, "Colleen, it is time you know the truth about our family's greatest secret. Centuries ago, during the time of St. Patrick, he and his four students have used light magic to protect Ireland from evil. Then, an evil goblin prince named Froggo began to invade Ireland…

It flashes back to Ireland during Celtic times. A shadowy figure stands in the mist as an army of goblins set fires, pillage, and plunder villages.

"_He and his army have terrorized all of Ireland and then Northern Europe. That is until St. Patrick came with his disciples. The four Disciples were druids with elemental powers: water, earth, fire, and air. The four have combined their powers in order to drive away the goblin army and into the stone gates of Tir N'a Nog, a world where they were imprisoned. The Disciples used four keys to seal the gates and keep the prince and his army sealed away forever. Since then, they Disciples served as guardians of the keys and have scattered to the globe, for if the keys were to combine, they will create the Spirit Key and unlock the gates, releasing the army to invade humankind once again."_

"What does this have to do with Colleen?" Jackie asked.

"And those three dragon-destroying goons?" Jade asked also.

"The O'Connell family is descended from the Sorceress of Water," Angus answered, leaving the rest with shocked looks on their faces.

"Really, Grandpa?!" Colleen exclaimed, "Is that why I was able to manipulate water magically?"

"Yes, Colleen. When you gained your powers, you were chosen to be the next guardian of the key."

Uncle said, "One more thing. Further research into Celtic legends says that those three goblins you encountered are Baldro, general and bodyguard of the prince, Illry, the right hand, and Mump, the manservant of the prince. They are Froggo's loyal servants."

Jade asked, "You mean like goblin enforcers?"

Uncle said, "Exactly, and they are one step closer to freeing the Royal Army now that they have the key of water!"

"No they don't," Colleen said with a smile, "Jade, did you find the white envelope in my room?"

Jade got out the white envelope and opened it. In it was the real Key of Water.

"But how?" Jackie asked.

"I knew Drago and Hsi Wu would sneak into get me, so on our way when we stopped at the Celtic shop, I took a costume necklace. That's not all. I took a tracking device and planted it on the decoy necklace in case Drago and Hsi Wu decide to steal so we would know who was calling the shots."

"Wow! You pulled the old switcheroo on those goblins!" Jade exclaimed.

"You haven't changed one bit, Colleen," Jackie said, "You still stay a few steps ahead of an opponent."

"I learned from the best, Jackie."

"Where are Drago and Hsi Wu anyway?" Jade asked.

"I saw them go into the prison cells willingly," Capt. Black said, "Obviously, those two want some time alone after watching their family get turned to rubble."

At the Section 13 prison cells, Drago and Hsi Wu were in one of the cells. Hsi Wu was comforting Drago as he looked at a rock that was a piece of his father.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11: Return of the J-Team**

Captain Black and the others look at the Section 13 computer system to see where the tracer is heading. Captain Black pushed a few buttons and brings up a world map with a blinking red light. It is showing where the tracer is going.

"According to our tracking system, those goblins are heading to Dublin, Ireland," Captain Black stated.

"Why would they head over there?" Jackie Chan asked.

"Probably to find a clue to finding the three other keys," Jade thought, "There must be something there they already know about."

"I better call the airport and have some tickets ready for Ireland," Jackie said as he gets on his cell phone.

As he was about to call, Uncle hits him with two fingers, making Jackie go ow.

"Jackie, you cannot go it alone!" Uncle yelled, "These goblins took on seven demon sorcerers, and sucked the chi out of Drago! These three will snap you like a twig."

"Uncle's right, Jackie," Jade said, "It looks like we are gonna need some help."

In Mexico, El Toro Fuerte was training Paco in the ring by using a fight dummy to show him some moves when a call came in by pay phone. He gets out of the ring and answers it.

"H~ola. Jade? What is-?"

Jade explains to her what is going on the phone. El Toro was shocked.

"I'll be over in San Francisco right away."

El Toro hangs up. In New York, Viper was in her apartment when laptop flashes an email icon. She opens her email account using a password.

"Email from Jade?" she thought, "This means magic trouble."

Meanwhile, back at the Section 13 prison cells, Drago was still in his grieving for his dad when Colleen came in.

"Drago?" Colleen said his name.

"What do you want?" Drago asked in a rude way.

"I just wanted to check on you. I'm real sorry we couldn't save your family."

Drago just sighed, "I know my dad and argued about our last demon takeover, but he and the rest of the Demon Sorcerers were always there to take care. They always made me feel like I belong somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Colleen asked.

"I'm not a whole demon," Drago replied, "I'm a half-demon. While I spent my whole life with humans treating me like I have a disease, my family made me feel like I was one of them, like I was never alone."

"I understand, Drago," Colleen said with understanding, "But you're not alone now. You still have your uncle Hsi Wu, and Jackie, Captain Black, and I are gonna make sure you're taken care of here. That necklace I gave to those goblins was a fake with a tracking device on it. We're gonna find those goony goblins and make them pay for what they did to your dad and family."

Then, Hsi Wu flew down in front of her.

"That's easier said than done," he said to her, "With my brother's talismans, along with the medallion they used to turn our brethren to stone, they are unstoppable."

"They didn't get all of your brother's talismans," Colleen said with a devious smile.

She got out the dragon talisman and showed them. Back at Section 13's Main floor Jackie was awaiting the arrival of Viper and El Toro Fuerte. The elevator dinged and coming out of it is the two last members of the J-Team.

"It has been a long time, Mi Amigos," El Toro said.

"Yes it has," Jackie said, "Jade has no doubt filled you in on what's happened."

"She even told us how Shendu and the rest of the demons got totaled," Viper said.

"Well…not all the demons per se," Jade said nervously.

Colleen came in with Drago and Hsi Wu. When Viper and El Toro saw them, they gasped and jumped them. Viper pins Hsi Wu to the floor while El Toro pins Drago to the wall.

"We should've known you two would be behind this!" Viper shouted.

"Come back for a demon takeover, Drago?!" El Toro yelled.

"Wait! We're not doing anything wrong…for once," Drago said.

"Drago is right," Jackie said, "He and his uncle are also victims of the goblins."

"Huh?" Viper and El Toro said with confused looks on their faces.

"Jade didn't tell you?" Captain Black asked.

"I didn't want to go behind Drago's back," Jade said.

"Tell us what?" El Toro asked.

"And who's the girl?" Viper asked.

"If you come with us to Uncle's shop, we'll tell you everything that has happened," Jackie said.

Jackie took the J-Team to Uncle's shop and told them about Colleen, what happened to Shendu and the seven Demon Sorcerers, and why Drago is back to his old, chi-free self. Viper and El Toro were saddened to hear what happened.

"So Shendu is no more?" El Toro asked.

"That is why we have to beat them to Ireland," Jackie said, "They have overpowered them and have the talismans. If we don't find the other keys before the Goblins do, mankind will under goblin rule," Jackie said.

"We'll understand if you and Viper want out, El Toro," Jade said, "Even I think those goblins are dangerous."

"After hearing what they have done to Shendu, I will help stop this new evil," El Toro said.

"Me too," Viper said, "Not even the Demon Sorcerers deserve their fate."

"I will come, too," Tohru said, "I need to put my full-fledge title to the test."

"Uncle will come as well," Uncle said, "Learning Celtic magic will be a new venture."

Angus says, "I'm coming as well. You will need my Celtic knowledge for this."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12: Journey to Ireland**

The next day, Section 13 agents were packing up a plane that would take the J-Team to Dublin. Helping to load the supplies are the newly reformed Enforcers: Finn, Ratso, and Chow. They were loading all the spell ingredients Uncle and Angus need for any spells against the goblins.

"Be careful with all that!" Uncle said, "Uncle and Angus need those for our spells."

"Yo. I hope this stuff will help with new spells," Finn said.

Colleen, Drago, and Hsi Wu came in. They were just looking at the plane when they saw Jackie and Angus.

"Jackie, I hope you're prepared for what those goblins have in store," Colleen said, "Drago and Hsi Wu told me that the goblins have a medallion that can turn anyone to stone."

"I hope so too," Jackie gulped.

"The key is locked up in Section 13's vault. I'm all set to go on this mission," Colleen said.

"Sorry, Colleen, but you're not going," Angus said, "Those goblins nearly destroyed you and your new demon buddies. The J-Team will be able to handle them."

"Oooooo," Colleen moaned the same way Jade would.

Jackie and Angus board the plane. Drago, Colleen, and Hsi Wu were trying to figure out how to get to Ireland. Only Colleen and Drago were pacing around.

"There's got to be a way to get to Ireland," she said, "The J-Team doesn't know how ruthless these goblins are."

"And fast before the plane takes off," Drago said.

Then, Jade approaches the trio.

"No biggie, Guys. I've snuck aboard Section 13 jets plenty of times," Jade said, "I'll show you three how to get aboard."

Jade takes them to the jet while the J-Team were loading their supplies. The four walk quietly to the back of the plane. Jade shows them the hatch that takes them to where they put the luggage.

"See that hatch?" She questioned, "That leads to the luggage compartment. You can sneak up there without the J-Team noticing."

"Thanks Squirt." Drago said.

Colleen opened the hatch, and then she, Drago, and Hsi Wu climb through. Jade was about to hop aboard when the hatch closed on her.

"Huh!?"

"Sorry, Jade, but there's no room in the luggage compartment," Colleen said, "Thank you!"

"What?!" Jade shouted.

Before Jade could say anything, the plane activated the engines. Jade ran to get out of their way. She looks on with a moody look as the plane takes of out of Section 13, but that changed when she started to get worried about the three.

"Good luck, Guys."

While the J-Team and their extra passengers take the flight to Ireland, the goblins were traveling via talisman. With the combination of the Rooster, Rabbit, and Ox Talismans, the goblin called Mump was carrying Baldro and Illry while flying all the way to Ireland. Baldro was looking at a map with a picture of a statue to St. Patrick on it.

"We are getting close to finding the keys to our master's salvation, Boys!" Baldro boasted.

"Indeed. We just need the locator scroll to find the owners," Illry said.

All three of them laugh in unison as they have almost made it to Ireland.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13: Goblin Attacks J-Team**

Above the plane, the J-team was working on a plan to subdue the goblins. Uncle was just going over research on goblins with the team. While they were going over their plan of attack, Colleen, Drago, and Hsi Wu were in the luggage compartment trying to go over a plan of their own.

"We're just gonna serve as back-up for the J-Team," Colleen said, "If things go bad for them, we might be the last hope."

"Normally, my uncle and I would never help Chan for anything, but the goblins destroyed my father, making this personal," Drago stated.

Colleen was just going over a map to Ireland while Hsi Wu was about to cuddle her. Colleen then elbowed his stomach.

"OW!" Hsi Wu yelled quietly, "I thought the air was making you cold."

Colleen gave him a "yeah right" stare.

"Sorry about that, Colleen," Drago apologized, "Dad said that Hsi Wu can be a flirt, especially toward human girls."

"I'm just going over a map of Ireland to find some clue to where the goblins could be going. What could be in Dublin that is related to St. Patrick and the Four Disciples?"

"Good question," Hsi Wu said, "If I was a legendary saint, where would I keep anything that would lead me to the other Celtic Keys?"

Colleen gasped and realized the answer to the question.

"In a tomb buried with me!" Colleen exclaimed. Both Drago and Hsi Wu had confused looks in their eyes.

"Huh?!" Both said.

"If I was St. Patrick, I would have all of my secrets buried with me through my passing," Colleen stated, "There is only one place in Ireland he was reputed to have been buried: the Down Cathedral in Downpatrick, Northern Ireland."

"That's a start," Drago said, "We may know where they're going, but what do we do when we get there?"

"First, you guys need to tell me what each of the talismans do," Colleen said, "We can come up with our plan using the talismans."

"Okay, Kiddo," His Wu said, "First, you need to know what the Rooster Talisman does…"

While the three are going over their plan, Jackie was tracking to where the goblins are going.

"According to the tracking device, the goblins are now heading toward Downpatrick in Northern Ireland," he stated.

"Why would they stop there?" El Toro asked.

"Because the Down Cathedral is supposedly where St. Patrick was buried," Jackie said.

"Angus and I have done more research," Uncle said, "The Four Disciples are said to have created a hidden shrine right wear St. Patrick was buried."

"If I was St. Patrick, I would keep all of my secrets buried with me so they would not fall into the wrong hands," Tohru said.

"Including the way to locate the other keys," Jackie said.

In Downpatrick, Northern Ireland, the goblins have already made it to the Down Cathedral. Baldro was looking at the map while leading the other two toward St. Patrick's burial marker. He takes them to a tree with a lock on it. The lock had the Celtic Symbols of water, fire, earth, and air. Baldro pressed the symbols in the following sequence: air to fire, fire to earth, earth to water, and water to air. It opened a secret passage way beneath their feet. The goblins went into the secret passage way and went down the steps. It takes them to a shrine where there is a statue of St. Patrick and the Four Disciples. There are also scrolls on the walls.

"This is the shrine of St. Patrick," Baldro said, "The scroll with the location spells must be around here. Start searching."

The two goblins began to search through the scrolls to find the one they sought out for.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14: J-Team Immobilized**

The jet landed right outside the Down Cathedral. The J-Team came out of the jet and begins to look around. Jackie has found the opening to the shrine.

"Where do you think this way leads to, Uncle?" Jackie asked.

"The shrine of the St. Patrick and the Four Disciples," Uncle answered, "Angus and I have done further research. After St. Patrick's passing, the four disciples set up a shrine, not only to honor his memory, but to hide his scrolls, containing spells for in case the world needs his magic once again."

"Including a scroll containing locator spells for the owners of the keys," Tohru said.

"That's why those goblins stopped here," El Toro said.

"We better find them before they find the spells and the keys," Jackie said.

Back in the shrine, the goblins were looking into each scroll, making a mess in the process. Baldro kept looking in the North wall. He was pulling and reading scrolls until he got to his tenth one. He read it and smiled.

"I found what we're looking for, Boys," he said ecstatically.

"Great," Mump said, "Now lets go and find those other keys."

"First, we need to collect the other scrolls," Baldro said, "We may need them in case of any interference."

Then, the J-Team arrives and blocks their only way out.

"Consider yourselves interfered with, Boys," Viper says.

"Jackie Chan and the J-team," Baldro said, "I have heard so much about you in the Magic Realm."

"And we've heard about you and what you did to Shendu and his family," Jackie said.

"Well my boys and I are gonna do the exact same thing to you."

The goblins charge at the J-Team. Tohru and El Toro block their way. Mump activated the Ox talisman and threw them so hard; they made a crack in the wall. Viper was about to Baldro, but he activated the Snake Talisman and made himself invisible. Viper was upset about this.

"Copycat!" she shouted.

She then got pounded by and invisible force, and thrown to the ground. Baldro reappears and was about to deliver a blow to Viper when Jackie Dragon kicked him, knocking away from Viper as he stumbled back. Baldro growled. Meanwhile, Colleen and the two demons were keeping guard at the plane. Drago put his hand on Colleen's shoulder.

"There's one thing I like to know; how come you told Jade there's no more room on the plane," Drago asked, "There's enough space for Hsi Wu's wingspan."

"I didn't want Jade to come along after seeing what those goblins did to your dad," she replied, "It might get too dangerous for her."

Both demons say, "You don't know Jade like we do."

Then, they can hear the fighting coming from the entrance to the shrine. There were sounds of blasts and beat-ups.

"Sounds like a battle is raging down there," Hsi Wu commented.

"You guys wait here," Colleen said, "I'm gonna go in and see which side is winning."

"Okay, but be careful," Drago said.

Colleen ran over to the entrance to the shrine. Back in the shrine, the J-Team is getting overpowered by the Goblin Trio. Uncle tried to use his blowfish, but his spell is a Chinese spell. The goblins are immune to it. Angus looks at Uncle.

"Force of habit," he commented.

Illry used the Monkey Talisman to change into a bull and charge at Uncle and Angus, knocking them to the wall. The J-Team was weakened. Baldro got out a Medallion with a picture of Medusa on it. He pointed it to the J-Team as they got up. He blasted a beam at each of them, turning them to stone.

"That takes care of them," Baldro said.

Colleen was at the stairs out of view when she saw what happened. She gasped after seeing the J-Team, including her grandfather turn to stone.

"Mump, go stand guard while Illry and I finish here," Baldro commanded.

Colleen ran back to tell Drago and Hsi Wu. She made it back to the plane and told the demons what happened.

"Now the J-team has turned to stone," she said.

"Not even Jackie Chan could beat them!" Hsi Wu said nervously, "What'll we do?"

"We go along with the plan and take the talismans back from the goblins," Colleen said, "With the J-Team immobilized, it's up to us stop them. Baldro has sent one of his own to stand guard outside the entrance to the shrine, and I have an idea to lure him off guard."


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15: Teens vs. Goblins**

Mump was standing guard at the entrance. Then, he heard rustling coming from the bushes to his left. Colleen pops out and shows him the Dragon Talisman.

"YOU!!" Mump screamed.

"Guess what I got," Colleen mocked.

Mump ran toward her until Drago and Hsi Wu suddenly came out from both sides and slammed into Mump, making a goblin cream sandwich. Mump loses consciousness and falls to the ground.

"Great job, Guys," she complimented, "Now we each take a talisman."

They each snag a talisman from Mump. Drago has the Rooster Talisman, Colleen got the Ox and Rat, and Hsi Wu got the Rabbit. Back at the shrine, Illry had a bag full of spell scrolls while Baldro held onto to the Locator Scroll.

"The entire spell scrolls have been gathered, Brother," Illry said.

"Good, Illry; now we just need to get Mump and get out of here," Baldro said.

They were about to leave when they saw Drago, Colleen, and Hsi Wu at the door.

"You three again?!" Baldro yells.

"We've come to stop you from freeing your prince, Baldro," Colleen stated.

"What makes you three think you can stop us?" Baldro boasted, "We vanquished the Seven Demon Sorcerers and defeated the infamous J-Team. How do you hope to defeat us?"

"By evening the playing field," Colleen smirked as she, Drago, and Hsi Wu showed the two goblins the talismans they took from Mump.

"Your friend had to take a little snooze," Drago said.

Illry ran toward them while Baldro put the scroll back on the wall for safe keeping. Colleen noticed this and thinks there is something important on that scroll.

"Guys, distract these two while I go after the scroll," she said.

"You got it," Hsi Wu said.

Drago floated up in the air as Hsi Wu activated the Rabbit talisman. Hsi Wu uses it to body slam Illry against the wall. Illry moaned in pain but activated the Horse Talisman. Colleen was running to the scroll but Baldro blocked her way. Colleen pushed Baldro out of the way so hard; he left an impression of himself against the wall. Lucky for him, he was carrying the Dog Talisman.

"Immortality hurts."

Colleen went to a nearby corner and looked at the scroll. Colleen learned how to read Celtic writing. She took out a notebook and began to write down what she is reading. Hsi Wu was still battling Illry until he activated the pig talisman and unleashed his heat beam eye blast on him. It singed his left wing. Hsi Wu activated the Rabbit talisman and uses the super speed to pick pocket the Horse talisman from him. His wings were instantly healed.

"Nobody clips my wings," Hsi Wu says.

Drago was having his own problems with Baldro. He made a big rock float with his hands while using the power of levitation. He threw it at the goblin general, but he used the Dog Talisman to shield himself. He got out the Sheep Talisman.

"I don't know what this talisman does, but if it gets rid of you…" he says as he activated the sheep.

Baldro's body lies motionless on the ground as his spirit was expelled. He turns and sees Drago and his body. Drago was taking the Dog talisman away from him.

"The Astral Projection Talisman?! What a useless form of magic!" Baldro shouted.

Drago pile drives Baldro in the Abdomen. His spirit gasped and returned to his body. Baldro was holding his stomach while moaning in pain.

"That was for my father!" Drago yelled.

Baldro got out the Tiger Talisman. He heard it is for balance.

"The Balance Talisman! Now see if you can defeat me once I have powers equal to yours!" Baldro boasted.

Drago punches him in the face making him fall.

"Spiritual balance, like yin yang, Duh," Drago said.

Colleen managed to finish reading and copying the scroll.

"Yin Yang?" she asked.

"Yeah. When the talisman breaks in half, they can separate yin from yang, making two people: one light and one dark."

Colleen pondered to what Drago said and picked the Tiger Talisman Up. Hsi Wu was still battling Illry. Illry got out the Monkey Talisman.

"Pterodactyl!" he shouted.

He changes into a Pterodactyl and lets out a huge shriek. He flies up into the air to battle the Sky Demon. It becomes an aerial dogfight. Hsi Wu was struggling against Illry until he snags the talismans off of his neck; then he takes the monkey talisman and points it at him.

"Change him back!" Hsi Wu shouted.

The Monkey Talisman changed Illry back, causing him to fall unconsciously on the ground. Meanwhile, Drago was having Baldro cornered when he took out the snake talisman and turned invisible. Drago was looking around for him.

"Since when do I have to see to catch you?" Drago said as he sniffs for him. He hears footsteps coming from behind. He then punches Baldro, making him visible again. Drago activated the Rooster Talisman and lifted Baldro off the ground.

"Put me down, You Half-breed Brat!" He demanded.

"Hold him there, Drago!" Colleen said as she got out the Tiger Talisman and blasted it at him. The talisman broke in half and separated Baldro's yin from his yang. Hsi Wu flies down to look at this.

"Many thanks for separating me from my bad self," said the Light Baldro.

"What good will this do?" Hsi Wu asked.

"Help to free the J-Team," Colleen replied, "Light Baldro, how do I free the J-Team from the stone spell?"

"In order for the spell to break, you must break the Gorgon Medallion," he said, "However; it can only be broken by magic."

Colleen said after looking at Drago, "Would Dragon Fire count as magic?"

"Indeed it does."

The Light Baldro throws the Medallion to Colleen. She let go of Baldro from the Tiger Talisman, turning him back. Colleen throws the Medallion into the air, and Drago unleashes his fire breathe at it, causing it to burn and break.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Baldro screamed.

The J-Team were glowing and slowly changing back to flesh. They got up with their heads throbbing. Jackie saw Colleen, Drago, and Hsi Wu and is surprised.

"Colleen? Drago? Hsi Wu? But how?" Jackie asked with a surprise look in his face.

"Talk later," the three said.

Mump suddenly comes down wobbling.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

Illry and Baldro back up to the door as Colleen, Drago, and Hsi Wu showed them all twelve talismans. They have snagged all of them, leaving the Goblin Trio with nothing left but their scrolls.

"We already have the locator spell; now get us out of here!" Baldro commanded.

Illry got out a green vile and poured the liquid all over the floor. It created a smoke screen that caused the goblins to disappear.

"Aiyaa! Now the goblins can locate the other keys!" Uncle said.

"Not exactly," Colleen said, "Grandpa taught me about reading Celtic writing, so I wrote a copy of the locating spells down. We evened the playing field a little."

The J-Team smiled knowing that Colleen did it again.

"Wouldn't it be easier to destroy the scroll?" Uncle asked.

"If I got powers, there's a chance the other key holders got powers too," Colleen said, "If they don't know why, it'll be easier for the goblins to find them anyway,"

"Good point," Uncle said, "One more thing, they are still behind because they still have your fake necklace."

"I wonder what their prince will do to them once he finds out," Jackie asked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16: A New Team is Born**

Out near where the shrine is, the Goblin Trio unleashed a spell that uses the same portal they used to talk to Drago and Hsi Wu. This time, it's to their boss, Prince Froggo. He shows to be a green goblin with pink spiky hair and purple clothes and cape.

"We got the scroll and the Celtic Water key, Sire," Baldro said.

"Good work, my minions," he said in a lisp.

"The girl actually hand delivered it to us to help her new demon buddies," Mump boasted, "A lot of good that did."

Baldro got out the necklace and showed the prince. He showed a furious face when saw what is on back of the necklace.

"You fools!" he shouted, "That is not the Water Key; that's a fake piece jewelry! The girl gave you a forgery!"

"Aaah, how could you tell, Your Highness?" Illry asked nervously.

"Look on back," the prince said angrily.

Baldro turned the key around and sees the tracking device.

"So that's how the J-Team found us!" he shouted.

Then he sees writing in back of the necklace.

"Made in China?!" he screamed, "That girl and her demon buddies are gonna pay!"

The next day, the J-Team arrives back at Section 13. Jackie was telling Jade about what happened and how Colleen and the demons save them.

"Oh man! The biggest adventure in two years starts and I missed it!" Jade exclaimed, "I would have snuck aboard with them, but Colleen said there was no room on the plane!"

"Thanks, Colleen," Jackie said.

"Anytime, Jackie," she said, "Right now, Captain Black wanted to see us. I hope he's not upset."

Drago, Hsi Wu, and Colleen arrive at Captain Black's office. Drago opens the door and the three walk right in. Captain Black was sitting in his chair with Uncle standing next to him.

"You wanted to see us, Captain Black?" Colleen asked, "If this is about how we snuck aboard the plane, we're real sorry. We just wanted to come along as back up."

"And you served it pretty well," Captain Black said.

"Huh?"

"Colleen, you have saved us when you came along," Uncle said, "We were unprepared for the goblins and their trick. I had never even heard of the Gorgon Medallion until now."

"That is why we want you and your new friends to become section 13's new part time agents,"

"Us agents?" Drago asked.

"You two have met the goblins and know about magic," Uncle said, "One more thing, Colleen can read Celtic writing, and she is descended from the original Celtic Key Holder, so she and her grandfather must do research."

"So we're part of the J-Team?" Colleen asked.

"Actually, you three have become your own team," Captain Black replied.

Then Jade came into the room.

"Sort of like a couple of J-Teens actually," she said.

"The J-Teens. I like the sound of that," said Colleen.

"What d'ya say? Are you onboard?" Captain Black asked.

"Those goblins are still out there, and they will be after the rest of the keys and the owners," Colleen answered, "Someone has gotta save them before Baldro gets his hands on them. I'm in alright. What about you two?"

"We don't have a choice, Colleen," Hsi Wu said, "You saved our lives when you saved us from the Goblin Trio. By Demon Law, we are to serve you until the debt is repaid."

"Besides, we have nowhere to go now," Drago said, "Our family got destroyed. I want to make those goblins pay for what they did."

"So I guess the J-Teens are in and reporting for duty, Captain Black," Colleen said.

That night, Drago was up on the rooftop looking at the stars. He was clearly thinking about his family, especially his father. He hears the door open. Colleen was up on the roof with him.

"Are you okay, Drago?" Colleen asked with concern.

"No," he answered, "My dad, my aunts, and my uncles except Hsi Wu are gone. With them gone, I feel like I don't fit in anywhere again. I just real alone right now."

"I know it's hard being without your family, Drago," Colleen said, "But for now, I want you to consider Section 13 as your new home, and the J-Teens to be your new family. From now on, you belong somewhere: with your uncle, Captain Black, and me."

Drago smiled to what Colleen said. For the first time in his life, he has finally met someone who doesn't mistreat him for being a half-breed. He has actually met someone who told him he belongs somewhere. The two of them went back in together.


End file.
